


Before they came together

by Keenir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the journeys of Aurora, Mulan, and Phillip came together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aurora "Two" Ay

AURORA:  
I can't sleep. I've tried, and it never ended well for me. Her highness does not understand, and I cannot bring myself to discuss it with Mulan.

Still perhaps _a little_ sleep would work?

I shift slightly and sing myself a lullaby:

_One eye, go to sleep;_

_Close your eye,_

_And be at peace;_

_Sleep is sleep, for men and sheep;_

_And when you've rested, all is what you sees._

I'm crying before I can begin the next verse. Sister! I'm sorry!

Mulan and Snow ask me what's wrong. They wouldn't understand - they have no sisters. So I tell them of my recurring nightmare instead; it's kept me from sleeping every other time, after all.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
 **CHILDHOOD:**

Aurora crouched in the next room, listening to her Daddy talking with an old friend of his whom had stopped in earlier today.

“I’m good, Sinuhe. I appreciate it, though.”

Sinuhe tried to convince him: “Come with me, bring your family.” I have no doubt there’s a Court up north who need men like us.”

“No. Midas has a good Court. Good barracks.”

“You are a training tool for his recruits, old friend. You deserve better.”

“It keeps my family fed, clothed, and sheltered. Tis sufficient.”

 _You were a prince once. Now you are reduced to demonstrating barbarian fighting styles._ “Hello there,” Sinuhe said to the little girl who had just come into the room. “Little Aurora Ay, aren’t you?”

“I am. Hello,” Aurora said, clutching her stuffed swan toy. “Are there people like my sisters or my Mommy where you’re going with or without my Daddy?”

“I do not know,” Sinuhe answered honestly as Aurora’s Mommy came in to lift her daughter up and carry her off to bed. _I know of no cyclopeans there,_ Sinuhe thought. _Arimaspeans or other sorts._ “Still, my friend, before your lovely wife and her children moved in, these lands also were devoid of those such as them.”

“A good argument,” Aurora’s Daddy said. “But I have no reason to leave. My family is comfortable, my daughters are content, my wife is satisfied with how things are. Who am I to naysay them?”

Sinuhe sent several carriages a year later, when word reached him that his friend's wife had been turned into a goat. The answer was still the same: no.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
 **A FEW YEARS BEFORE THE PRESENT:**

Aurora kept to the shadows at the edge of the castle side field where the local prince burnt his enemies at the stakes his ancestors had used for witches. She knew exactly which stakes to go to when the coast was clear - which ones had been used to dispose of two Ay sisters…

None of the sisters could deny that Mommy grew thinner and weaker with every meal; the magic took a lot out of her, leaving less meat each time. One meal a day was changed, by sisterly consensus, to one meal every other day or every third day.

_So we accepted a prince’s offer of hospitality, thinking our fortunes had improved. He saw me, and was willing to overlook what he viewed as my sisters’ imperfections. **I** am the monster. He was the killer._

But that had not become evident until the third day of hospitality. In the morning, Mommy had not woken up, and the sisters could believe that their mother had simply not been able to push through yet another day.

In the evening, Aurora sang her sisters to sleep, as all were still unsettled…

“One Eye, go to sleep…” and Serra had dozed off.

“Two Eye, go to sleep…” and Aurora fought off sleep long enough to sing for Jane:

“Two Eye, go to sleep…” when it should have been Three Eye.

The mistake had been small and of little consequence - though Aurora could never completely banish the idea that it had been deliberate… that she hadn’t entirely trusted the prince either.

 _And now my sisters are dead. Jane and Serra, nothing left of them but ash and knucklebones._ Serra had been executed swiftly enough that Jane’s shriek only woke Aurora up in time. Jane had given him enough of a mortal wound that, though he retreated, he would surely not last the night. _Regretfully, the wounding was mutual._

Under the light of the waning moon, Aurora snuck out to the mounds of burnt victims, and retrieved her sister’s knuckle bones. “You’ll be safe with me for as long as I exist,” Aurora vowed, not caring how much the ash and soot of relatives and nonrelatives caked onto her legs and arms and clothes.

Then she fled the princedom and surrounding lands.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
 **A FEW MONTHS LATER:**

Regina rose from her throne, walking a slow circle around this woman who had come to petition her for help. _When I was married, all the petitioners were for my husband,_ Regina recalled. _Though there were a few who had a question for Snow._ Right now, only herself, the woman, and the Huntsman were present in the room. “You still haven’t answered my question,” Regina said. _“Why_ are you asking for _my_ help?”

 _“Will_ you help me?” Aurora asked.

“When you answer me,” Regina said. _Let’s find out if this is something I can use against Maleficent._

Aurora looked at her feet for a minute before meeting Regina’s eyes. “You are my best hope, O Queen.”

 _‘Best hope’ - me?_ “There are others, those powerful enough to grant you what you’ve asked me for.”

“I have nothing left to my name. And I want even my name to be no more. I want,” Aurora said again, “to be completely removed from existence.”

Regina considered this. “There are still other options. Maleficent is one.”

“She would curse me if she could. She and Cora contributed to my mother’s death.”

 _Frankly I’m surprised it took me this long to meet a fellow victim of my mother._ “Rumplestiltskin?”

“My grandmother spoke of him rarely, and always in the way one speaks of a traitor.”

“Very well,” she said to Aurora. “Tonight, before you go to sleep, place a lock of your hair on a mirror - if you have none, then on a piece of glass. I shall do the rest.”

Aurora courtsied. “Thank you.”

“It will take effect the moment you fall completely asleep,” Regina cautioned.

“I understand.”

“One thing before you go,” Regina said.

Aurora turned back around and came back, now standing before Regina.

Regina thrust one hand into Aurora’s chest and, with a slight frown, brought the girl’s heart into the air. “This will simplify the process,” Regina said.

“If that is all?” Aurora asked, sounding tired, not afraid or confused or full of bravado.

“It is,” Regina said, letting her leave.

Once Aurora had left and there was no chance of being overheard, the Huntsman asked Regina, "My Queen, is this a good idea?"

"Oblivion is a choice, Huntsman," Regina said.

"One that can't be undone."

"Like death. Only with greater finality."

"I thought magic couldn't -"

 _"Magic_ can't!" Regina snapped at him. "But there is always someone who remembers -- a friend, an enemy, a loved one, a preferred merchant or maid. You were haunted when you entered my employ, Huntsman...but even where you were, would you have chosen oblivion?"

He had to think about that one. _If I knew what was coming next, maybe. If I didn't know..._ He stood still, unable to offer an answer.

**In the hills outside the castle of Regina...**

Laying down, having done what Queen Regina had asked of her, Aurora looked at the little knucklebones and whispered to them, “Good night, One. Good night, Three. I am going to a place where I cannot hurt either of you ever again.”

**~~~~~** **IN THE NOW**

“I tried to close my eyes, but Phillip passed through, and he asked me to join him on his quest,” Aurora said, having managed to tell at least this little piece of her story to Mulan while Emma and Mary were off doing something.

Mulan nodded. “Which you did until Maleficent’s spell held you in its grip.”

Aurora nodded. "When I told Phillip that I had slept for long enough, that was an excuse - a true one, but still... I was afraid the oblivion wish was still active. Perhaps if I had pretended to sleep, Phillip would still be alive."

Mulan shook her head. "The wraith was already breaking out - it began when you woke up. The only difference is that one or both of us would have joined Phillip in his fate."

"Oh."

"And when you slept at the beanstalk?" Mulan asked, thinking to pull Aurora out of the mental rut of sadness before it could become depression or worse.

"Partial sleep - I sang to myself the lullaby crafted for my sister Serra."

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You know its your hands sticky with blood. Your family’s blood. You are a destroyer par excellence. Everything you touch, everyone you care for.

Father tried to keep food on the table, earning coin for the family meals, at the cost of his dignity. A glorified gladiator by the end, slain by royal bravado. You’ll never forget or forgive that murderous Prince.

Your sisters died because of who you trusted. Bought a sob story and swallowed the hook, line, and sinker. Nearly perished with them, but you were never that lucky. Have to make it on your own. Alone.

Dear Phillip died trying to keep you safe. No clues to just how much was undertaken to reunite with you. Or how much you owe to Mulan - she’s not talking.

They’re surprised you cry in your sleep, you can see the fact on their faces. With all you’ve been through, that’s not what should be the surprise.


	2. Phillip, son of Raymond and student of Lancelot

“Thank you for bringing me with you,” Phillip said to Sir Lancelot as they rode through a pass in the mountains.

“Not a problem. Our fathers fought alongside one another. I see no reason why we cannot do so as well.”

“What was he like? Before he fell for my mother, I mean,” Phillip asked.

“A steady hand in battle, and always able to lighten a tense situation with a joke. Even Mordred agreed with us on that score.”

“I wish he were here. Not that - I -”

Lancelot nodded with sympathy. “I know what you mean. But your father Sir Raymond was out on a quest when the Round Table was hurled forwards in time.” _We also lost Merlin. And without the likes of Merlin and Raymond, Arthur grew paranoid. I left in the hope the Table would not divide according to loyalties, thereby destroying what it meant to be a knight of the Round Table._ “I have no doubt that your father lived and died in a knightly manner befitting his good nature.”

“Thank you,” Phillip said.

**~~**

They were well into the mountain pass, the jurisdictional grey area of a border between kingdoms and not far from the Marches, when they came upon a forest clearing with a cottage. “We stop here,” Lancelot said. “Unbelievable. This way,” and walked his horse toward the house.

‘What is it?” Phillip asked.

“I have not seen it in an age and a half,” Lancelot said, dismounting. Phillip followed suit, following him to the door of the cottage.

Lancelot knocked.

The upper half of the door opened. “Can I help you?” asked the old woman standing behind it.

“Good day, milady. I am Sir Lancelot, and this is my squire Phillip. Can you tell me the best way to reach the next town or village?”

“I _could_ , I suppose. I’m the widow Lucas, called Granny by most everyone.”

“Granny,” Lancelot said with a smile. “While you take your time and decide if you wish to help us be on our way, may I tell you how fascinating the eaves of your house are?”

“They’re eaves,” Granny said.

“And they are identical to those on another house I visited once upon a time. The home belonged to a younger woman, mind. A backless maiden.” _*The* Backless Maiden. Thankfully there was only the one._

Granny’s eyes glazed over. As did the rest of her face. And her clothes and hands. “Welcome to the future, young Knight of the Round Table,” said the Backless Maiden.

“You just show yourself?” Phillip asked. “No protestations of innocence, no dithering - you simply reveal yourself?”

“I never lie,” the Maiden said. “And at my age, why waste time delaying the inevitable?”

_Because nothing is inevitable!_ Phillip knew, a sentiment he would say aloud to another woman, to a woman who sought oblivion.

“Then perhaps you call explain your appearance,” Lancelot said.

“The widow Lucas, as she introduced herself. That is no fiction.”

“What became of… Who were you when we last met?” Lancelot asked.

“You saw the face of a youth who was called Rose Red,” the Maiden said. “By that time, she had been dead enough years that a smell no longer clung to her bones under my skin. You and Arthur made fine guests.”

“And you made a promise.”

“I did. Come inside and sit,” the Maid said, opening the lower half of the door for them.

Phillip started to draw his sword.

“I have no weapons or spells. The widow Lucas does, so I shall keep her tethered.” She looked into Phillip’s eyes. “Or do you have no grasp of hospitality, little knight in training?”

_One does not kill one’s hosts,_ Phillip knew, looked to Lancelot, and sheathed his sword. Phillip entered the house before Lancelot, just in case.

“You said you had a story for us,” Lancelot said.

She nodded the once. “I will tell you as I said I would, though Arthur is not in your company any longer. There was a falling-out?”

“Perhaps I am here at his urging.”

“All stone weathers away, youth,” the Maid said. “Everything that is brought together, will come apart if enough time passes. The Round Table was not the first gathering of powerful idealists, and it will not be the last.”

“The story?” Phillip asked.

“Yes. I am old, as you know.”

Lancelot nodded.

“I am older still. I came here when my own realm expulsed me,” the Maiden said. “The rules of existence here are different enough to reduce me to this _wrap_ of survival.”

“A parasite,” Lancelot said.

“A symbiote, if the word is understood. I wear her image in exchange for the armor I am.”

“Why would an old woman need armor?” Phillip asked.

The Maiden smiled a Granny smile. “Do you, youth, think she was forever a crone? Her beauty was renowned and praised in song. She was already grown and a mother before she entered an agreement with me.”

“Then I retract my harsh words,” Lancelot said. “And we thank you for your guardianship.”

“Thank you,” Phillip muttered to the Maiden.

“And now is not then, Maiden. Leave her and let her live the remainder of her years without you.”

Her keen eyes peered at him through glasses. “An exchange?” she inquired.

“No!” Phillip said.

_Not what I meant, but -_ “Yes,” Lancelot said. “Myself. No one else.”

Phillip would understand in hindsight that Lancelot’s words were crafted to keep Phillip from taking his place as the exchanged one.

“Be sure you understand the clauses, youth,” the Maiden cautioned. “ _ **I**_ do not age in your realm; you will. You may easily grow feeble and perish while still wearing me like chain mail and greaves -- and the image and voice of Lancelot would yet continue to live.”

“As you.”

“Until someone frees your corpse, yes.”

“I accept that may happen,” Lancelot said.

“It has happened more than you think,” the Maiden said, holding out one hand.

Lancelot placed his hand in hers.

A translucent sheath from Granny’s hand extended around Lancelot’s. At the same time, the Maiden was disengaging from Granny’s other hand, then unwrapping from around her arm, legs, and when the body of Granny was halfway liberated, the Maiden moving toward Lancelot -

Phillip leaped, knocking all of them to the ground - Granny to one side, Lancelot to another side, and Phillip pinning the Maiden to the floor…or trying his damnedest to pin her.

Right now he could see how the Maiden’s face had all the same features as her body: checkerboard squares over a network of canals. Her legs suppled into graceful swan necks who ended in hands to grab and lift Phillip into the air.

Without a mouth, the Maiden could not make a sound.

“Phillip!” Lancelot said sternly. “Don’t reach for your sword!”  
“But -” Phillip said.

“Remember the oath we swore to become Arthur’s knights?” _It doesn’t matter that Arthur and I had a falling-out: I still guide myself by those principles._

Both men said, “We lay down our lives for others.”

The last time Phillip had been told that, he had asked, ‘who lays theirs down for us?’ _Now I think I understand - the buck stops here, with us._ Phillip stopped fighting, struggling.

“Set him down. Please,” Lancelot asked of the Maiden, who complied. “Now finish your work.”

She let go of Phillip, and wrapped herself around Lancelot, placing him in darkness within the sheath that was the Maiden.

He could behold glimpses of events, flashes of memory-history as the adjustment was made -- vast 3-legged walkers patrolling beneath a sky full of birds flying through each other. Tumbling through the ** of between realms. Slipping 

When Lancelot could see, he stood up fully, and heard the door close. _At least Phillip waited until the process was complete. He’ll make a fine knight._

“What now?” the Maiden asked Lancelot as the sound of a horse neighing and running away could be heard going away from here.

“King George’s plea,” Lancelot said. “And Granny?”

“I was enjoying a nice afternoon nap til just now,” Granny said. “You two have fun.”

“Before we go, I have a gift for you,” the Maiden said to Granny, and withdrew a sword from the Maiden’s skin - from what appeared to be Lancelot’s clothed chest.

“A sword?” Granny asked.

“Molded from the body of one of my enemies,” the Maiden said. “Not the toughest in all existence, but it can cut through most anything of most realms - yours and mine included.”

“I’m sure I can think of someone who deserves it.”

“Good,” and Lancelot and the Maiden departed.

**~~**

Phillip rode on, through the woods, ignoring the hour, pushing his horse further and faster to get away from what had happened. _Mother was right - doom befalls us all, and we do not always get more of a choice than the manner of our deaths. But Lancelot believed I would make a good Knight, so I must try. I will help whomever I can._

He noticed when the horse stopped, exhausted, only a few feet away from a young woman lying on the ground but not yet asleep. “Hello?” Phillip said to her. “My name is Phillip, squire to Sir Lancelot of the Round Table.”

“My name is Aurora,” the young woman said.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
**STORYBROOKE: Now:**

“Can I help you?” Ruby asked the latest customer to Granny’s.

“You may. What’s good here?” he asked.

“Oh, lots of stuff. See anything you like?” handing him a menu.

“Ruby, cool your jets!” Granny admonished. “This is Sir Lancelot.”

“Granny,” Lancelot said with a smile.

**~~~**   
**_Just Before The Curse Cloud Finished Its Work:_ **

Lancelot stood at the edge of the sea as the purple cloud approached like a hungry storm eager to gobble up anything before it. _Merlin and Morgana would like the sight of this, I’m sure,_ Lancelot felt.

And then the Maiden took over, holding fast before the oncoming face of the vast powers taking in all those it touched.

As the cloud flowed around her, the Maiden could feel the steam radiating off her skin - the normal reaction to magic - only magnified. And there were niggles, wiggles and tickles and tingles of something reaching around her.

When it was over and the cloud was gone, the Maiden found herself lying on her back on the beach, the tide moved away. In the sky, birds were frozen in mid-flight.

The Maiden reviewed herself - she was complete and functioning, even if time was out of sorts.

Lancelot was not within. He was gone.

And yet she still wore the visage, the image and voice of Lancelot. “That’s new,” the Maiden said.

“Perhaps not for your betterment,” Cora said, standing by her head. “You should join me.”

“And should I refuse?”

“That would be unfortunate for you.”

“I passed through a vast cloud of magic unharmed - what could you do?” the Maiden asked.

Cora smiled.


	3. Mulan's travel with Red

**STORYBROOKE:**

Red was exploring the town library for the first time, well aware that Belle was keeping an eye on her. "What?" Ruby asked at last, exasperated by that, and the fact that all these shelves were filled with books about countries she had never heard of. _Britain? Definately imaginary._

"Sorry," Belle said. "This is my second day on the job, and there isn't anyone else I can offer to help."

_Okay. Understandable._ "Have anything about a guy named Sinuhe?" Ruby asked. _To see what I can see, see, see, as the rhyme goes._

"I think he would be over here," Belle said, and led Ruby past books with titles like How to write short stories and Feminism and the Grimm fables. Ruby wasn't sure she wanted to look inside A Psychological study of Peter and the wolf.

_I'm starting to see why Regina closed this place down,_ Ruby thought. " Gilgamesh?" she asked, looking at where Belle had stopped.

Belle pulled out a neighboring book. "He should be in here," she said, handing the anthology to Ruby.

"Thanks," Ruby said as Belle went to work on the checkout desk. Opening the book, she muttered, "Okay, now let's see, which one has you in it?" and found it soon enough: he was in the title of one Sinuhe the Sailor. As she leafed through the story, Ruby muttered, "Huh, Mulan was understating what happened. Shocker."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
**THE OTHER LAND:**

By the time she was wheeled into the Court of the people King George had sent her to, Red wasn't doing more than glowering out through the bars. _Bet I could rip out of here if I were more wolfish,_ she tended to think throughout her captivity. And then her cage's cart stopped and the people around her all addressed the man on the throne:

"We have brought it, Minister Sinuhe," they said, and backed away.

The Minister stood and walked towards, then around the cart. "Come here," he said to a person wearing cloaks and trousers Red was positive she would never be caught dead in. "What do you see, Mulan?" he asked the person.

"Minister, I see a woman in a cage," Mulan said.

"This is a gift from king George - his idea of tribute."

Mulan was still looking at hte occupant of the iron-barred cage. _Surely if he were sending concubines, he would have sent more than one. If he were sending a monster, how are bars sufficient?_

Sinuhe continued, "According to the message he sent ahead to clear the road for its delivery, George believes this girl can turn into a wolf - an appropriate talent, given he also says the girl is from the Marches."

Mulan knew *of* the area, by reputation: _'The Marches'...that area between Empire and kingdoms, controlled by neither._

"But what can we expect of men who owe their kingships to naught but hunting acumen?" Minister Sinuhe clapped once and instructed the soldiers to "Clean it up." Once the cage was wheeled away, the Minister said to Mulan, "You have dispensation to take it with you."

_Take?_ "I may return to the battlefield?" Mulan asked.

"Once this task is completed, yes. But first, you have a mission which our masters deem vital to the preservation of civilization."

"Then I will do it."

"The Emperor-regent wishes you to recover an armory lost for centuries. The gift is to be used however you chose to to that end - currency, offering, kindling; your actions will not be reviewed or judged."

_A free hand._ "Consider it as good as done."

"The armory was absconded with by the Backless Maiden." _Even river gods avoid having feuding with her._ "Your nation and your Emperor-regent have the utmost faith in you succeeding, Mulan."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The journey was on horseback, which Red preferred immensely over the option of remaining caged and manacled. _Not that those soldiers cared to ask my opinion - guess I should be thankful Mulan’s in a hurry and doesn’t want to wait for a cart to get dragged along. Also glad I got a horse._

As the first day of traveling drew to a close, the sun nearing the horizon, Red decided there had been enough silent riding: “Question.”

Mulan ignored her.

“Why’re you a soldier?” Red asked.

Kept ignoring Red.

“Cause from where I was, in that travel case, I didn’t see any other women in that outfit.”

Mulan shrugged.

“C’mon, how’d you get a uniform?” Red asked. “I can’t think of any kingdoms that would let a woman fight.”

“I am not from a kingdom.”

“That’s not an answer,” Red said.

“It should suffice.”

“You don’t need me to be quiet while you’re following whatever trail we’re on, do you? Because I plan on pelting you with more questions until I find one you’ll give me an honest, straight answer to.”

Mulan stopped her horse. Red followed suit. “See something? Someone?” Red asked.

At the moment, all Red knew was that, all of a sudden, there was a sharp blade at her throat, and Mulan was turned to face her while holding a long stick. She’d worry about just what it was _later_.

“Yes, pointy,” Red quipped.

“You would do well to remember that I am at liberty to kill you should I opt to do so,” Mulan muttered soto voice.

“Yeah, that’d be a fair fight - tough as nails woman warrior, vs. an unarmed country girl - thought you liked honorable stuff.”

_You are needling me, attempting to provoke me to action._ “ **I** was an unarmed country girl when I began.”

Red raised her eyebrows. _I'm going to end up like you? Not sure how I feel about that._ “See? Now was that so hard?”

_Outflanked by tribute._ “This will certainly be a long journey,” Mulan said.

Red nodded. “Don’t worry, I won’t talk the whole time.”

“Thank the gods for that.”

A few minutes later, Red said, “Just one thing.”

Mulan sighed. “One _more_ thing, you mean.”

“Gee, real nice. I was going to ask if I could get one of those armor shirts for myself. You know, after we finish this trip.”

“Assuming you are still alive.”

“Yeah.”

“I will make inquiries,” Mulan said.

“Cool. Thanks,” Red said.

**~~**

Their journey resumed early the next morning once it was too dark to follow the ancient trail. _A little tricky to make Granny’s Special Breakfast without eggs, and with some half-dead lizard, but I did okay - no complaints,_ Red recalled. _Not exactly an enthused reception, but she did eat all of it._

Okay, I gotta ask," Red said two days later when they stopped so Mulan could look down at an abandoned campfire's dead coals. When Mulan didn't say anything, Red asked, "Who's this 'regent' everybody was talking about?"

"Our current regent rules the Empire until the Imperial Family returns," Mulan said.

"Cool. How long ago did the royals leave?"

Mulan sat up and said quietly, "Rumplestiltskin. Zoso. River, Cu, Mab…" and turned to look at Red. "During the Age of Medea. The Imperial Family ruled what is today all the kingdoms and duchies and other bodies outside of what remains of the Empire. When they disappeared, there was some disquiet.”

_Yeah, the Giants War._ "Well good news, I'm not from any kingdom," Red informed her. _Why do I have a feeling the imperial family and the gods - or a bunch of them - are the same thing?_

“I know. You were captured and transported like an animal."

Red shrugged. "Never said I wasn't dangerous."

“Right,” Mulan said.

_You don’t believe me, or you don’t care? Fine, not a problem._ "So what's that guy's problem?" Red asked later while they made camp.

"Which guy?" Mulan asked.

"Lord high-and-mighty. The one who called me _tribute._ "

"Minister Sinuhe."

“Minister of what?” Red asked, curious. “Does he answer all the mail, or just the cages of women?”

“He is responsible for the army and the merchants who deal with those lands outside of the Empire,” Mulan said. “The Emperor-regent promoted him from the head of the business community.”

“Lucky guy.”

“He rose to the highest titles and wealth in my country…highest outside of the Court, that is. Then he gave it all up to return to his own country, where he was a peasant." Mulan sighed. "That was when he learned his land no longer existed."

"Owch," Red said.

"Yes," Mulan agreed. "The Emperor-regent chose to reward Sinuhe's loyalty by re-granting him all the titles and riches he had given away."

'Loyalty? He left -"

"Exactly. He left wealth to return to his family. He left estates to walk the ground of his childhood home. What would _you_ have done?" she asked Red.

"I'd never get wealthy," Red said. "But yeah, I'd give it all up." _Never thought I'd hear it called 'loyalty' by the people being left behind, though._

"Hm. Maybe you're not entirely hopeless."

"Thanks, I think."

Mulan didn’t reply to that. Red was starting to get used to that, but she noticed Mulan’s frown staring out at a pastel lump on the horizon. “If something’s there, staring at it won’t make it go away. I used to think it would, too, but my Granny was right.”

“Our path is straight into the capitol of a client kingdom,” Mulan said.

“Client?”

“Permitted to govern itself within reason, as it recognizes the authority of the Emperor-regent as its superior,” Mulan explained.

“And yet we’re not heading towards it,” Red noticed.

“We should not need to.”

“But do we need to?”

“Only for supplies.”

“And you’d rather not stop there?” Red asked.

Mulan nodded as they both dismounted. “On one of my first missions in the Empire’s army, we settled a dispute between the client kingdom and a neighboring kingdom - I personally saved the life of the prince heir. He did not enjoy the fact he had been saved by a woman.”

“Most people don’t,” Red said. “Wait, how does anyone _not_ know you’re a woman?”

“I was more…subtle back then. We both knew it was a matter of time before I left the military and the uniform.”

“…And he knew that when that happened, people would learn he was rescued by a girl,” Red finished. “If I had a penny for every time…” and she chuckled.

As did Mulan. “So he made me vow never to mention the incident. In return, he owes me a considerably large favor.”

“Sooooo, why aren’t we heading there?” Red asked.

“The promise of a favor, does not oblige him to be polite to me or anyone traveling with me.”

“Ah. Well, okay, where are we heading? All I heard was ‘the lair of a woman with no spine’.”

“The Backless Maiden is said to currently live in a cottage on a ridge between two ridgelines,” Mulan said. “If we continue to the prince’s palace - he is supposedly king by now - we would have to curl around back a bit before we head into the mountains,” and she sketched out the area’s terrain on the ground.

Out ahead and to one side were foothills and low mountains, all as dry as the plain they were traversing. Beyond those low mountains on their side, were thick-wooded snowy mountains. Beyond _those_ , Red knew, were the kingdoms of the Whites, of the kings Midas and George, and many duchies.

“Not many cottages between the ridges,” Red said. “I know some shortcuts - one of which is to my Granny’s house, as it happens; good place to resupply. We can do this and get back in time to get me fitted for one of those outfits, without ever having to stop at the favor-owing jerk. Sound good?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Mulan agreed.

**~~**

Crossing to the foothills and low mountains - and then over them - took the remainder of the day and half of the next one.

As their meal cooked over a fire, Mulan sighed, and said, “I will tell you.”

Red looked up. “Huh? Tell me what?”

“The answer to what you’ve been wondering for much of our mission.”

“Whether a white wine or a red wine goes best with king George?”

“Baste first,” Mulan said. She spoke frankly to Red: “Do as I did. Grow all you can within what is permitted to you - and always be prepared to seize the opportunity on its arrival.”

“I‘ll do that - again,” Red said. “What was your opportunity?”

“My father was invited to rejoin the army. I went in his place.” Almost sounding like a rehearsed excuse, “He had fallen ill in his old age.”

“Were you going to join anyway?” Red asked, curious.

“Irrelevant,” Mulan said.

“How…?”

“It does not matter what I might have done. The might-have did not happen. I went in my father’s place - that is what happened.”

Red frowned.

“There are too many potentialities in my life and my career to worry about what nearly happened or how I might have handled it,” Mulan said. “If I worried about such things, fear would weigh me down and lash me to my bed.”

“I haven’t really had a career,” Red admitted. “And my Granny never let me do much in my life - at least nothing dangerous. But when I started going off on my own, yeah, there’s stuff I’d rather have done differently.” _Like who Peter and I chained to the tree._

“And thanks,” Red said to Mulan shortly before the rabbits were finished cooking. With a grin, she then asked, “And speaking of lashing, how long does it take to get your shirt’s medallions and your hair like that?”

Mulan smiled. “We’ll start with the simple things - get you a pair of gloves first. And decent boots.”

“Huh. What’s wrong with my boots?”

**~~**

“Granny knows everybody,” Red told Mulan as they walked across the clearing to the cottage. “If she doesn’t know where to find this Maiden, she definitely knows somebody who does know.”

Mulan nodded.

Red knocked on the door, and then let herself in. “Granny, I’m back,” Red said, and motioned for Mulan to follow her in, just before Red was swept up in a hug with - “I missed you, Granny.”

“Same here, Red. I’m glad you’re okay. And who is your friend?”

“This is Mulan, from the Empire.”

“Good afternoon,” Mulan said to Granny.

“We don’t get many people from the Empire coming up this way,” Granny said. “Make yourselves at home,” she said to both of them.

Mulan didn’t move.

“We’re looking for someone, Granny,” Red said. “I was thinking you could tell us where we could find her.”

“I’ll do what I can,” Granny said. “This person got a name?”

“Not exactly. More like a … a title or a description?” Red asked Mulan.

“Both,” Mulan said. To Granny, “We seek the Backless Maiden. Have you heard of her?”

“Heard and hosted,” Granny said. “She used to live here. Since moved on, though.”

“Did she say to where? Please, it is urgent.”

“Didn’t say. Lancelot would know.”

“Lancelot?” Mulan asked Granny and Red.

“Never heard of him,” Red said.

“You will. I’m sure of it,” Granny told them both. “In any event, the Maiden left one thing here, said it was a gift. So I’m giving it to you, Red,” and flicked her gaze over to the sword.

“Why - Granny, what makes you think I need a sword?”

_Or know how to use one?_ Mulan thought.

“From what I hear,” Granny said, “You were taken prisoner by King George’s men.”

Red nodded. “I was. But now I’m getting a uniform.”

“A uniform?” Granny asked.

“Like Mulan’s.”

“The Empire always accepts brave fighters,” Mulan said.

Granny said, “I see. Then make sure you bring your own sword, Red - the one I’m giving you now.”

“Fine,” Red grumbled. Holding it on the flat of both hands, Red asked, “What’s so special about this sword, anyway?”

“The Maiden was reputed to be the best forger and maker in recent ages,” Mulan said.

Granny nodded. “That sword there, Red, she’d had it the whole time she was in our realm.”

“Grrreat,” Red mumbled. “I get the one with sentimental value.”

“It’s dark now,” Granny said. “You girls stay here tonight. Wherever you’re going, it’ll be there in the morning - you can go then.”

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Mulan said.

**~~**

The next day, after descending from the mountains and crossing the foothills, Red stopped the horses.

“What is it?” Mulan asked.

“Here you go,” Red said, holding the sword out to her.

“No. It is yours,” Mulan said.

Red looked at her and shook Red’s head. “Mulan, I’m a werewolf. What am I going to do with a sword?”

“The rest of the month,” Mulan suggested.

Red grinned. “Nah. I’ll be fine. Promise.”

“Very well,” Mulan said, accepting the sword. But before she would let Red let go of it, Mulan extracted an agreement: “Whenever you have need of this sword, it is yours.

“For however long the need lasts,” Red nodded.

With that, the sword was handed over, and Mulan sheathed it.

Red turned around to head back to the Empire’s capitol, but Mulan didn’t. “Mulan?” Red asked, and then saw that Mulan's gaze was towards the client kingdom's palace...which had a singularly large pillar of smoke rising from it. “Bad annoying irritating fool boy there,” she said, having picked up how her Granny could string together a berating statement like nobody’s business.

“Doesn’t matter,” Mulan said. “I serve the Empire - which means I have to find out who attacked our client kingdom, and either destroy the attacker, or inform the Minister so he can send the army after it.” _Which is how I ended up saving the prince’s life last time._

“Then let’s go,” Red said, turning her horse around to point the same direction as Mulan’s.

“You are under no obligation any longer,” Mulan said. “You have done what you were sent with me to accomplish. You are free.”

“Right, like I’m going to let you have all the fun. Come on, I can smell a barbeque from here.”

Mulan frowned. “And people say my people have sensitive noses. I smell nothing.”

“Then let’s get closer,” Red said, and got her horse trotting towards the palace. Mulan followed close behind.

No horns sounded to announce their approach. _That is different,_ Mulan noted. _Normally the prince - the king, like the king before him, had horns bellowing to welcome any riders nearing his palace._

Silently, the palace doors opened when they were nearly there, which did not settle Mulan’s nerves. “Show-off,” Red said, seeing all the opulence on display in the doors and the reception room beyond it.

That helped Mulan’s nerves, hearing that.

The prince-turned-king raced forward on his own, dropping to his knees when he was almost where Mulan and Red were. “Thank you, thank you infinitely so, brave Mulan, for coming at this hour of great need.”

Red looked at him, then over at Mulan, and smirked. “Oh yeah, definitely an egotistical jackass.”

“Not now,” Mulan muttered, and Red wasn’t sure if she meant she didn’t want to talk about it right now, or the guy wasn’t a jackass right now but would be again later. To him, Mulan said, “What service does the child ask of the Empire?”

“I have no heirs, but -”

“You have onagers.”

Red snorted.

Dryly, Mulan said, “That is the sort of thing your forefathers sought autonomy for. Therefore it is not for the Empire to solve for you.”

He nodded. And finished his sentence, “But my palace has just been attacked by magicians from the south.”

“Magicians?” Red repeated.

“Yes,” said the king. “Led by one who was called Maleficent.”

“There were many casualties…and one cursed.”

“And you want the Empire’s help?”

“If possible. With or without Them, I wish to ask for _your_ help, Mulan. I will owe you more, I realize. But I want this.”

“The same terms and conditions?” Mulan asked.

He nodded. “If you do not come to me to repay, then my children will pay it in their time. If my children are not called upon to repay, then their children. Ad infinitum.”

“You have no heirs.”

“Whomever inherits my throne, my kingdom, they also inherit my debts,” the king said.

“Then take us to this cursed person,” Mulan said.

_I offered my kingdom and its titles to Aurora and whomever she deemed to marry, even if it should not be me,_ the king recalled. He did as asked, leading them through the reception room, through two neighboring rooms, and into a silk-canopied patio with a stone slab near the center. On the slab lay a body - a young woman, Red could sense.

Mulan and Red dismounted at the patio’s edge and walked with the king up to the slab and the young man kneeling alongside it.

“She seems rather young to be a worshipped ancestor,” Mulan jested.

The young man stood and turned to face them, giving the king a shallow bow.

“I am Phillip,” he said. “Of the Round Table.”

“I’ve not heard of that,” Mulan said.

Red tried not to let her eyes boggle. “You have _got_ to be kidding me. How have you heard of all that other stuff, but not of the Round Table?”

“I have heard of many people and things to do with the Round Table,” Mulan said, “But nothing about any Phillip,” and looked at him expectantly.

His neck and head flattened slightly, then returned to normal. “I was a child when we were lost to history,” Phillip said.

“And her?” Mulan asked, looking at the woman lying unconscious on the slab.

“That is Aurora. The woman I love.”

“Sweet,” Red said, liking hearing about true love. “Not that she’s -”

“She was cursed,” Phillip said. “There is something I must do before I am able to awaken her.”

“Let’s go, then,” Red said. To Mulan, she asked, “You coming? I bet you’ve got room for another adventure under your belt.”

“What about the uniform?” Mulan asked her.

“Eh. I’ll get it later,” Red said.

“Then why are we still here?”

“That’s her way of saying let’s move,” Red translated for Phillip.

**THE END. Date: One Year Before The Curse.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, her father was the barbarian slain by King George's adopted son.


End file.
